


stay, be with me

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Actor RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, San Diego Comic-Con, Secret Relationship, Vancouver Canucks, riverdale cast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: they've been dating for years (apparently)this is how it goes public





	stay, be with me

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU KNOW ANYONE MENTIONED!!!!!!!! PLEASE 
> 
> this is the definition of id fic. I have no idea how it is 3k
> 
> But here is a backstory for anyone who stumbles on this, KJ Apa plays Archie in the hit CW show, Riverdale, is allegedly dating, Brock Boeser, star of the professional hockey team, the Vancouver Canucks. Riverdale films in Vancouver. KJ has been seen on instagram working out with a hockey player named Rich Clune (he's great!) which brought a blind item about them on my twitter feed. then I found out that KJ attended the Canucks skills competition this last season and Brock stared at him adoringly. Then I found out that KJ posted a innocent looking photo of him and Brock, with his arm around Brock, at the skills competition with the caption "glad I could give ya some tips out there in the barn bro...killing it legend. was a rough morning for the lads all things considered..." 
> 
> but get this, he deleted the picture and that combined with everything lead to this and 48 hours after the picture first crossed my feed, this fic exists. 
> 
> here's the [tweet](https://twitter.com/hockeytoruleall/status/1150287300732997632) with the instagram photo and caption, Brock and KJ interacting at the Skills competition and an aesthetic that Hannah made because she's the best
> 
> many many many many thanks to Hannah, Jess and Dani for indulging me with this and to Jacq for encouraging me to start this. also thanks to Ki for sprinting with me as I wrote this entire fic in a single day and Jess for the brief beta.

Winning the cup in Vancouver, with his team, is the best moment of Brock’s life. He feels like a bad husband for saying it beats his wedding day two years ago but he’s pretty sure if KJ ever won a Grammy, he’d say the same thing. 

Bo skates out with the cup, passing it to Elias who passes it to Brock and it’s the lightest 35 pounds that he’s ever held. He knows that his eyes are searching out KJ, finding his husband, cheering in the stands, snug in the leather jacket that he wears during the playoffs, a jacket that was taken from the Riverdale set and then embroidered with Boeser on the back. 

It’s both of them and Brock wants to share it, Brock wants to have KJ come out on the ice with the rest of the SAPs, but they’d agreed that this was Brock’s moment, that KJ joining him, kissing him, in view of a million cameras would distract from that. 

It sucks. 

He passes the cup to Thatch, and feels Elias pull him into a hug as they watch the rest of their team. 

He sees his parents, gets interviewed and hugs all his teammates a million times. It’s Quinn who finally asks about KJ, “where’s your husband?”

Brock sighs, “still in the stands.” 

“He’s not coming on the ice?” Thatch asks, wandering by and doing a double take when he sees Brock’s face.

Brock shakes his head, “I’m going to head to the locker room.” 

He hugs them both again and just outside the view of the cameras, in a corner in the hallway, is KJ.

“Fucking legend, babe,” KJ says, pulling him in for a hug and Brock lets himself sink into it. Between KJ’s movie and the playoffs, they hadn’t had much time together, even though KJ had gone to every home game. 

“Love you,” Brock says softly, more into KJ’s jacket than anything else but KJ hums, holding him. 

“My husband, a Stanley Cup champion,” KJ says, sounding awed and fuck, Brock needs to kiss him. He doesn’t care that they’re only feet away from the ice, that if anyone turns this way instead of heading to the locker room, they’d see them. 

He lifts his head from where it’s buried in KJ’s shoulder and pulls his husband in a kiss. It feels special, it’s the first time they’re kissing in Rogers, after all and KJ’s hands tighten around his shoulders, mouth opening to let Brock kiss him deeper. 

“B,” KJ groans, as they finally stop kissing, Brock’s forehead resting against KJ’s, “you gotta go celebrate with your boys.” 

“But I want to celebrate with my husband,” Brock whines, running his hand over KJ’s shoulders and back, fingers lingering on the name stitched on the jacket. 

“Baby, that’s not fair,” KJ pouts at him and Brock smirks, pulling KJ in for another kiss, this one a little more desperate, a little dirtier. 

“Guess I gotta go,” Brock says, pulling away with a smile playing on his lips. 

“You dick,” KJ laughs, running his hands through his hair and Brock takes a moment to commit the image of just how ruined a little bit of kissing got his husband. 

“You’ll get it, love, just gotta wait,” Brock promises, pressing his hand on KJ’s inner thigh and rubbing his thumb there for a moment. 

“I can’t believe I married you, I should have married Cole,” KJ jokes, it’s an old joke between them. 

“Lilli would have murdered you,” Brock responds, kissing his husband again before turning away. If he keeps staying here, he’ll never make it back to the locker room, back to his team. 

“I’ll see you at home,” KJ calls out and Brock flashes him a thumbs up.

From there it’s a whirlwind of champagne, the team, the cup and absolute joy. Brock doesn’t get home until nearly 4am and KJ is passed out in their bed, in only his boxers, starfished in the middle of the bed. Brock grins, he’s still shocked at how deeply KJ sleeps, he knows that he made noise walking in. He’s more wasted than he’s been in years and quiet just stops being a thing.

He’s absolutely covered in expensive alcohol and he goes to guest bedroom to shower and sleep, even though he really wants to curl up with his husband. 

He wakes up at 8am to the door opening and KJ snuggling up to him. Brock grins, wrapping an arm around his husband and pulling him close.

“Missed you,” KJ whispers, his fingers digging into Brock’s hip. 

“Didn’t want to wake you,” Brock responds, kissing the top of KJ’s hair. 

“Best husband,” KJ says as he yawns, “sleep now.” 

Brock smiles, breathing in KJ’s scent and shutting his eyes. 

——————————————————————

It’s been a little over a month since they’ve won the cup and KJ’s standing in the kitchen, sipping his tea when Brock comes in from the home gym in their house. The fans are all used to Brock staying in Vancouver year round at this point, though he leaves to go to the lake house and visit his in-laws in New Zealand for two weeks every year.

“You’re leaving for San Diego soon, yeah?” Brock confirms, and KJ nods, setting his cup down and walking over to kiss Brock. Brock lifts him easily so he’s sitting on the counter, still kissing.

KJ runs his hand over Brock’s chest, grinning into the kiss enough that Brock has pull back, “I leave tomorrow, we have interviews and then a Saturday afternoon Hall H panel.” 

“Nice babe, proud of you,” Brock mutters, intent on sucking a hickey on KJ’s shoulder.

“You mind if I wear a Canucks hat around?” KJ asks and Brock bites down on KJ’s neck, drawing a groan from his husband.

“Fuck babe, are you serious?” Brock asks, interlacing their fingers as KJ nods, beaming. 

“Riverdale’s ending, you just won the cup, I know you got the call from management about being named Captain, it’s time.” 

“You want to come out?” Brock asks, searching his husband’s eyes for any speck of doubt. 

“I love you and I want the world to know,” KJ says softly, lifting up their hands and kisses Brock’s wedding ring. 

“Ditto,” Brock says softly, quickly holding KJ in his arms, “I love lazy wednesday mornings with you.”

KJ smiles, leaning into to kiss him again and hopping off the counter. 

“I’m going to go pack, want to help me?” 

“Course, I pick out better clothes than you do,” Brock smirks.

“Only because you pick out clothes that cause you to drool,” KJ shoots back, walking over to grab one of their larger suitcases from the closet.

“I don’t have an excuse to ogle my husband, where’s the romance gone?” Brock calls out, heading back towards the bedroom.

“You do realize that by picking out those clothes, you’re showing me off to the rest of the world and all my fans, yeah?” KJ asks, setting the suitcase in the corner and scanning the clothes that Brock has laid on the bed. 

Brock smirks, pulling KJ close and kisses him softly, “well, yeah, everyone’s going to know you’re mine by this time a week from now.” 

“Besides,” he adds, reaching down and running a hand over KJ’s ass, “they can look but I’m the only one who gets to touch.” 

“Damn right,” KJ breathes out, running his hand down Brock’s abs. 

“Packing, babe,” Brock reminds him and KJ whines, spreading his legs so Brock sinks his fingers into the muscle of his husband’s ass. 

“Want you to fuck me, want to feel you on the plane,” KJ whispers, and Brock can’t deny his husband anything, especially not when it’s a reminder for both of them that they belong to each other. 

They’re both panting by the time they finish, Brock’s phone ringing and KJ glares at it, “whoever that is is ruining our afterglow and they’re an asshole.” 

“Don’t worry babe, I wasn’t going to pick it up,” Brock says, pulling KJ in for another kiss. KJ is the one to pull away, sighing, his hair is sticking up and there’s clothes tossed all over the floor. 

“I should pack,” he pouts, and Brock cups the back of his neck to pull him in for another kiss. 

“I’m going to lay here and enjoy the view.”

KJ laughs, feeling Brock’s eyes linger as he bends down to pick up the clothes and throw them in suitcase.

“Well that was one way to get me to wear what you wanted,” KJ rolls his eyes as they eat dinner in patio, steaks that Brock grilled, both just wearing sweats. 

“Babe, if I got what I wanted, you’d never wear clothes.” 

KJ smirks, “you know, I did tell you that you could fulfill any fantasy that we still haven’t done when you won the cup and you haven’t collected” 

“Maybe because I was waiting until after Comic-Con,” Brock responds, starting to play footsie with KJ under the table. 

KJ throws his head back in laughter, “nah, babe you just forgot.” 

“Well now that you’ve reminded me, I want to fuck you in somewhere on the Riverdale set, you should have one good experience there in terms of sex, especially if the rest of your co-stars got some.” 

KJ beams, ducking his head, “fuck, you’re making me want to go three times in 24 hours.” 

“Who says we can’t,” Brock smirks, “this is our house and you leave tomorrow and I’ll miss you.”

“Love you too,” KJ says, leaning across the table to kiss him. 

Brock wakes up the next day to the sad yet familiar realization that the left side of the bed is cold and that KJ is gone. It’s just for a few days and when he gets back, they’ll be out. Or at least KJ will be out. They never really talked about if he’ll mention Brock. 

His phone buzzes again and he rolls his eyes, it’s 9am on a thursday, who could be texting him?

Reaching over he grabs his phone from the nightstand and sees a bunch of emails and texts. What could have happened? 

He raises an eyebrow as he sees a notification from Camila. 

From husband’s fake wife: 

B!!!!!!!!!!!! Check your email, we figured out a way to get you to SDCC, can’t have KJ coming out without his hubby there. 

Brock can’t help but laugh, scrolling through his emails to see plane tickets, a hotel room and a car are all booked for him to get to San Diego on Friday through Sunday. 

To husband’s fake wife:

thanks Cams, should I keep hidden until saturday?

From husband’s fake wife: 

that would be perfect. I’ll keep you updated and I got you one of the industry passes that we all get so don’t worry about paying me back

To husband’s fake wife: 

still owe you

From husband’s fake wife: 

get me and charlie tickets to a leafs game 

To husband’s fake wife: 

done 

He checks the ticket Camila had sent him again and realizes that his plane leaves in 5 hours and he has to pack. Thank god for road trips. 

Well, if KJ stole both his hat and one of his hoodies, Brock can steal one of the Riverdale leather jackets hanging on KJ’s side of the closet. He tosses the jacket, a pair of shorts, a pair of jeans, a couple shirts in the suitcase and he thinks he’s done. But then he remembers they have all those late night industry parties and adds a suit, no tie. The suit is KJ’s favorite, it’s maroon and double breasted and he grabs the Canucks blue pocket square to go with it. 

—————————————————————

He thought the parade was crazy, apparently he’s underestimated television fans because Comic-Con is fucking nuts. There are people everywhere, in costume and not and he wanders around the floor, spotting the Riverdale cast signing autographs and he wants to figure out how to catch KJ’s eye but then he remembers that no knows he’s here. 

He’s browsing one of the art booths, flipping through one of the books and he catches sight a hyper-realistic black and white sketch of his husband, grinning and wearing a Canucks hat. 

“I didn’t realize people did the actors and not the characters,” he says, knowing his confusion is clear. 

The young woman, tattooed and short black hair, chuckles, “normally it’s just characters but I’ve noticed that he keeps going to games, like every single playoff game and it’s interesting and it gave me an excuse to draw a hat,” she admits softly and Brock laughs.

“How much?” 

“$40,” she responds. 

Brock grins, “how many do you have?” 

“Just the one actually, I did it after I saw the photo of KJ at the parade.” 

Brock runs his hand over the piece again, it’s gorgeous and it’s his husband in his insignia. 

He pulls out his wallet and gives the woman three $20s, “keep the tip, please.” 

“Would you like me to sign it?” she asks, grinning at him in thanks. 

“No, no, it’s beautiful as is.” 

Brock knows he sounds incredibly fond but tomorrow he’s going to be coming out and he’s going to get call his husband, his husband in public. He carefully puts the sketch in his backpack and continues wandering. He picks up a Princess Bride poster to give to Quinn on his birthday but other than that he restrains himself from spending his money. At least during that morning. 

—————————————————————

He wakes up to a knock on his hotel room door and opens it to see Cole, Lilli and Camila. The three of them are grinning at him. 

“I’m kinda jealous of KJ’s mornings if this is what he gets to see,” Lilli says and Brock realizes that he’s still just in boxers.

“Hey,” Cole protests.

“Babe, I love you, but those abs.” 

Camila exchanges a look with Brock over the grinning duo’s heads. 

“What are you wearing?” she demands and Brock rolls his eyes, gesturing to the leather jacket, the dark wash jeans and the royal blue tank top. 

“He stole your hat, so you stole his jacket,” Cole says, reaching over to fistpump Brock, “nice, bro.” 

“Every time we’re not at the con, he’s wearing either your hat or your hoodie, you two are gross,” Camila says, grinning fondly as she nods in approval at Brock’s choices. 

“Meet me at 10:30 in the lobby,” she orders and Brock salutes her. 

He’s down in the lobby waiting, the leather jacket already feeling like a bad choice with how hot it is in San Diego and he hears the click clack of heels and turns to see Camila grinning at him. 

“Ready for this B?” 

“Been ready for years,” Brock admits. 

Camila hands him a ticket once they get to the location, kisses his cheek and disappears. He figures that she has interviews to get to and he’s lead to the right corner in the front. He’s surrounded by the writers, one of whom spots his jacket and strikes up a conversation about the show. They end up talking about Breaking Bad and Walter White and unconventional antagonists as all the fans start filing in. 

The lights dim and the screen shows a sneak peek to the upcoming final season of Riverdale, Brock cheers but he definitely doesn’t react the way that the fans do. And then the cast is brought out. 

KJ is wearing Brock’s Stanley Cup Champions hat and that tight white button down and he looks so fucking good that Brock sighs dreamily. He feels like a teen girl but that is his husband looking so good. 

It’s 20 minutes into the panel when the moderator, Kelly Ripa, gets to KJ, “so KJ, I’ve got a couple questions about where we left Archie but first what’s up with the hat?” 

“What do you mean, Kelly?” KJ ask, grin spreading across his face. 

“Didn’t realize you liked hockey enough to wear a hat repping a team around Comic Con, after all it’s not really a place for sports.” 

“Well, considering it’s my husband’s” KJ says, smiling that private smile that Brock associates with late night and early mornings and the day they’d rented out the suspension bridge and gotten married. 

The room literally explodes, everyone in the audience gasps and then starts cheering and Camila pulls KJ into a hug. 

“Oh, so he’s a fan of the team?” Kelly asks, trying to get the panel back on track after a few minutes of pandemonium. Brock’s been in Vancouver after he brought them the cup, what just happened when KJ came out was so much more. 

KJ nods, smirking, “yeah, one of the biggest.” 

Brock covers his mouth to stifle his laughter and the panel moves on to talk about Archie and the final season. 

Most of the fans ask about the show, though one, a girl dressed up as one of the female Archie, does ask KJ, “considering a lot of the cast has worked with their significant others on set, would you want to act with your husband?” 

KJ grins and Brock knows that he’s trying to hide his laughter, “that’s a great question, but no. I wouldn’t. He’s a terrible actor and I’d spend the entire time wanting to kiss him so it wouldn’t be good for anyone, except maybe these guys up here.” 

Everyone on the panel is nodding and Brock blushes. 

It’s two hours later and Brock’s standing outside one of the interview suites, he thinks it’s for TVLine and he had caught a glimpse of the set up as the door had swung shut behind Camila, some of the cast carefully hiding him from KJ.

He suddenly hears a loud, “what” coming from his husband and the door opens and KJ is at the other side, beaming and pulling him into a hug. 

“You’re here, you’re in my jacket.”

“I’m here, you’re in my hat,” Brock mutters, face buried in KJ’s shoulder. It’s exactly where they were a month ago after they won in Vancouver but this time the cameras are rolling. 

“Wanna trade back?” KJ asks and Brock shakes his head, “I like seeing you in the hat, means you’re mine.”

“Ditto babe,” KJ says, soft and fond and private, tangling his fingers with Brock’s. Brock thinks he’s about to get kissed in the middle of Comic-Con and holy shit is he down for that. 

But that doesn’t happen because Cole raises his voice, barely hiding his laughter, “oi lovebirds.”

“Like you’re one to talk,” KJ says, leading Brock over the couch and then sitting in his lap, their hands still tangled together, Brock’s thumb sweeping across KJ’s wedding band. 

“So, gonna introduce us to your husband?” the reporter asks and Brock grins as KJ tears his eyes away from their hands and looks at the reporter.

“This is Brock, he plays for the Vancouver Canucks. We’ve been dating since 2016 and married since 2021. He’s the best guy I know,” KJ finishes, turning back to Brock and smiling at him and it’s so small for something so big but it’s out there.

It’s now been three days of being in the same place as his husband but unable to kiss him and now KJ is cuddled in his lap and declared to the world that they belong to each other and Brock needs to kiss him. 

He catches the back of KJ’s neck, runs his fingers through his hair and pulls him into a kiss. It’s familiar, but of course it is, it’s the kiss they’ve shared the most. The hello kiss, the goodnight kiss, the soft slow kiss. KJ’s hand is fisted in Brock’s shirt and they pull apart, still pressed so close together that the people who will watch this interview won’t be able to tell where one of them switches to the other. 

“Love you,” KJ mouths, squeezing Brock’s hand and Brock knows that their world may be changing but they’ll always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> title from change your ticket by one direction
> 
> I'm on twitter @hockeytoruleall
> 
> kudos is like a hug and comments are like seeing your favorite team win, I love them both


End file.
